Well, that escalated quickly
by Awesomeninja0349
Summary: What happens when seven girls are give very strange kittens? Will they find love? Akatsuki kitten story Itachi Oc Kisame Oc Sasori Oc Deidara OC Hidan Oc Kakuzu Oc Tobi/Madara oc May Change rating


Akina's POV

I pouted looking out into the stormy night, blinking as the rain hit the glass.

"I' m bored." I whined plopping face first onto the couch. I heard Misora sigh as she flipped through her magazine.

"You aint the only one, Bitch." Jinta growled as she glared at the TV.

"But I'm really really bored!" I sat up turning my puppy dog eyes on my sister who was playing poker with Ruka.

"What?" Kira grunted to me before placing her cards down. "Full house."

"Damn it!" Misora exclaimed throwing her card on the table. "That's the third time!" she dug out a twenty from her purse and handed it to Kira, who took it with a satisfied smirk.

"Kira can I play next?" I asked with a smile. Kira laughed and waved me off.

"No thanks. You don't have any money. Plus you don't even know how to play."

I groaned and fell backward on the couch.

"Jesus, stop complaining!" Jinta frowned. "I'm trying to watch the movie."

"This movie sucks." Orihime spoke from her position on the floor. She hugged her pillow as she watched Jason kill one of the campers. "This isn't even scary."

"Shut the fuck up! Friday the 13th is a classic."

"Can I put on Naruto?" I yelled holding up my DVD's. Jinta's stern expression faltered.

"Well…I do love me some Naruto…" she said playing with her Jashin necklace chain that she got online.

"No way! I am not watching that! If we're going to watch anime put on Black Butler or Bleach." Orihime said brushing her short brown hair away from her eyes.

"You never seen it though Bitch! How do you know if you don't like it or not!" Jinta growled.

Kira looked up from her phone. "Why don't you just watch what's already on."

"But Naruto!" I whined hugging the DVD set.

Sayuri looked up from her book that she was quietly reading. "Why don't you all shut up? I'm trying to read, and your annoying voices are interrupting me."

"Well that was a little insensitive." Ruka chuckled shuffling the cards for her and Kira. "No wonder you don't have a boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend because no one out there is good enough for me, why don't you take your lame comebacks somewhere else, eh, Ruka?" Sayuri smirked going back to her book, while Ruka scowled.

"BURN!" Jinta crackled causing Orihime to shush her. "Oh this movie suck does it! You just don't want to watch Naruto. What a bitch!"

"Shut up!"

Misora sighed once again and threw her magazine onto the tea table. "Ok this is getting ridiculous. Where is Tora? Shouldn't she be home by now?"

At the mention of our adoptive mom, the room got silent the only noise was the screams coming from the TV and the shuffling from the cards.

"I don't know, but where ever she is I hope she brings food. I'm fucking starving."

"Oh me too! Me too!" I nodded waving my arms.

"There is a perfectly good kitchen right there." Misora pointed out.

"There's nothing good to eat though!" Jinta said getting up. The red head stretched before walking to the kitchen. I heard her open the fridge as I took her spot on the couch. "Let's see what we have. Nope. Nope. No way in hell. Nope. Ugh! What the fuck is this? Ok…Nope. Nada. Okay it official we have no food."

I cried clenching a pillow to my chest. "We all going to die from starvation!"

"We're not going to die, Akina." Sayuri reassured me as she flipped to the next page. "We'll eat Jinta to survive." She smirked. I screamed causing Kira to glare at the purple haired girl.

"What the hell, Yuri!" she complained while I spazed, throwing myself at Orihime who grumbled as I elbowed her in the side.

"HA! As if you could take me!" Jinta smirked walking back to the living room. Orihime shoved me off of her.

"Let go, Crazy." She huffed as she finally got out of my death grip.

"Everybody calm down." Misora ordered. Right then there was a loud crack of thunder and a flash of lighting. Suddenly the light went out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OHMYGODWE'REALLGOINGTODIE!" I screamed.

"What the fuck?!"

"I'm never going to finish this book am I?"

"Who's touching my foot!?"

"OHMYGODSOMEONE ISINTHEHOUSE!ANDTHEYGOTORIHIME!"

"Akina calm down!"

CRASH

"God damn who put that chair there?!" I heard Ruka ask.

"Everyone it's ok!"

"NO! IT'S NOT! IT'S NOT OK!"

"Shut the fuck up! I can't hear myself fucking think!" Jinta snarled.

It went dead silent. I could hear Orihime breathing heavily as well as Sayuri picking herself up from the floor.

"Now that everybody is calmed down-"Misora started before the door slammed open causing it to hit the wall with a loud bang.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" We all screamed clenching the closest thing to us. I latched on to Orihime, Kira and Ruka held each other tightly, while Jinta cowered onto the wall in fear and Sayuri held her book up like a shield with Misora behind her staring wide eyed at the door way.

"Please kill us quickly!" Jinta begged.

"I just wanted to finish my book!" Sayuri sobbed.

"Take her instead!" Kira pushed Ruka in front of her.

"What!?"

"Sorry, man!"

"I don't want to die!" Orihime cried.

"Leave us alone!" Misora exclaimed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed my eyes shut in complete and utter terror.

"Girls! Girls!" A woman's voice yelled.

We stopped our terrified babbling as our Adoptive mom shined a flash light on us.

"Tora?"

"What has gotten into your girls? Huh?" Tora asked as we collected ourselves.

"Pfft. I knew it was her." Jinta chuckled picking herself up with shaky legs.

"Yeah, we totally believe you." Sayuri scoffed putting her book down to help Tora with her stuff.

Ruka turned to Kira. "What the hell man? 'Take her instead'?"

Kira shrugged. "Hey it's either you or me."

"Well I know where I'm NOT going to when the apocalypse arrives."

Orihime finally realized that her life wasn't in danger and that I was still hanging onto her like a baby koala. "Get off of me!"

I crawled away from her to Tora, when I got to her I held her leg. "I almost died!" I sobbed causing her to chuckle and pat my head.

"Misora? Would you be a dear and switch on the emergency generator for me?"

"Sure." Misora disappeared upstairs. I still had a firm grip on Tora's leg when she tried to walk to the kitchen.

"Sweetheart everything is okay." The light turned back on. "See, now get up. I have a surprise for you girls."

I popped back up. "Oooooo, What is it!"

"Food?!" Jinta asked. Misora rolled her eyes as she came back down stairs.

"I told you, we have food here." She sighed walking over to Sayuri.

"Whatever."

Tora smiled at us as we crowded her, each of us wondering what she had.

"Well today was a busy day." Tora told us as she put a crate with a towel over it on the counter. "When I was about to leave, Jeremy, that nice boy you know from school."

"Ugh, Jeremy Fisher?" Sayuri groaned while the rest of us snickered.

"Why? What's wrong with him? He seemed like a nice boy." Tora asked with a confused expression.

"He's freaking crazy." Orihime grumbled.

"Oh nothing! Jeremy is a good boy!" I yelled excitedly mimicking Tobi.

"Except that He's one of Yuri's Fan boys!" Kira laughed with Ruka.

"Yeah he bugs the shi-crap out of her." Jinta smirked quickly correcting herself. Misora smiled in amusement still studying the crate.

"Oh…well anyway he brought me a box saying he found it in the middle of the road." Tora continued. "And when I looked in I saw these little guys." She took off the towel revealing nine shivering kittens.

"AWWWWWW!" I squealed causing them to flinch and hiss. "They're soo cute!"

"Someone left them in the street?" Misora frowned getting closer to the crate.

"Who does that?" Orihime asked.

"Sick fuckers that's who." Jinta growled crossing her arms.

"Jinta!" Tora exclaimed.

"I regret nothing." One of the kittens stopped hissing to look at Jinta.

"AWWW! Jinta, look one likes you!" I yelled pointing at the light gray one with purple eyes. Said kitten turned to look at me with snarled. "AH!"

"Hahaha," Jinta crackled. "Smart little fucker aren't you." Tora sighed at her language but other wised ignored it.

"These are some weird kittens" Ruka said trying to put her finger through the bars, but she quickly pulled it out as they tried to attack her. "Whoa!"

"Not to friendly are they?" Kira chuckled. Sayuri shrugged and sat on the counter next to the crate, she peeked into the crate causing the kittens attention on her.

"Their kinda cute. "

"They're adorable!" I squeaked hopping on Orihime in excitement.

"What's with you jumping on me!? Get off!"

"Girls, behave. " Tora scolded.

"Why are they here, Tora? Why didn't you leave them at the clinic?" Misora asked as Orihime tried to pry me off of her.

"Well, you know how Takashi and I are going on vacation for a couple of months. So I wanted you guys to have something to do while I'm gone."

"So…you're giving us kittens." Ruka said.

"Really? You trust us with something that breathes!" Kira snickered amusingly.

"OH YAY! WE HAVE KITTENS NOW!" I yelled waving my arms happily.

"I'm with Kira on this one." Sayuri smiled. "I mean yeah I'm completely trustworthy and so is Misora but the others? Yeah no."

"Hey!" Orihime protested. "I won't kill them!"

"Now I know you girls will treat them nicely, so I trust you."

Misora laughed. "Thanks, Tora. We appreciate it!"

"Fuck yeah we have kittens!" Jinta high fived me.

Tora smiled and opened the crate, frowning as one jumped at her hand intending to scratch her up, when Jinta, with her ninja skills, snatched it in her hands before it could.

"Well aren't you a nasty bastard." The kitten hissed and spat at her clamping its sharp little teeth around her hand. Jinta winced but didn't drop it. "I like you." The kitten quieted and stared up at her with its purple eyes. It smirked cuddling up to her chest. "You nasty pervert!"

"Great. A crazy kitten for a crazy girl." Sayuri snickered taking the black kitten from Tora. It stared up at her blankly with stunning red eyes. "Well aren't you cute." She smirked blue eyes shining down at it. The kitten let out a small purr making it eyes widen along with the others, some even seemed to be laughing.

"Aw he likes you." Kira teased holding the brown kitten that she was given. "God, there goes my money. Spending it on this little fluff ball." The kitten sighed and curled up meowing, glaring up at Kira. "Be grateful. I usually don't spend my money on useless things." It meowed again as if to say 'I know how you feel'.

"Dang Ruka, he's almost like you!" I yelled pointing at the blue kitten in her arms.

The big blue kitten and Ruka gave me a deadpanned look. "Thanks." But it was true they both had blue hair/fur almost the exact color. "Well I like him. He's cool." The kitten smirked showing off its sharp teeth.

"Here Misora." Tora handed her a red kitten that had a bored look.

Misora held the kitten softly looking into its golden brown eyes. "I know how you feel. I've been with these idiots for years." The kitten sighed and let Misora cuddle him.

"Aw aren't you cute." Orihime giggled as she snuggled a blonde kitten. The kitten seemed to enjoy the attention letting out a purr closing its pretty blue eyes.

"Akina, this kitten reminds me so much of you." Tora laughed holding a squiggling kitten.

I took it from her staring at its orange face. It let out a squeak and licked my face. "AW!" I squealed hugging it tightly. "YOU'RE ADORABLE!"

"Now don't kill the poor thing." Kira chuckled rubbing her kittens head.

Tora held three more kittens in her hands, one orange one with black dots littering its face, a pretty purple-gray one with orange eyes and a black and white one who seemed to be having a conversation with itself. "These two seem to be content with each other so they will stick together. And this one seems to want to be left alone."

Misora nodded. "Understandable."

"What are we going to name them?" Ruka asked poking her kitten on the nose. He twitched and shook his head.

"That's for you to choose." Tora smiled as we sat in a circle, she placed the three in the middle with ours. "Have fun, girls. I'll be leaving in the morning. Put them back into the crate when you guys go to bed, okay? Night."

"Night." We said watching as she walked upstairs.

"SO." Misora started looking at our unusual group. "Who wants to start?"

"ME! ME! OOO PICK ME!"

"Oh I don't know." Sayuri smiled. "Ruka?"

"WHAT?! NOO!"

"Nah. Why don't you go Jinta?"

"Because that bitch will throw a fit if she doesn't go first." Jinta smirked pointing at me.

"Yeah just let her go." Orihime grunted rubbing her ear. I was sitting right next to her.

Kira laughed. "Go ahead, Akina. Name your kitten."

"Yay!" I picked up my kitten who seemed to be happy with the attention he was getting. "Hmmm. I got it! Halloween!"

"What the fuck?"

"What kind of name is that!" Orihime asked.

"His face looks like a pumpkin." I pointed out.

" Oh, well that makes sense." Ruka said as Kira, Misora and Sayuri nodded.

"Pumpkin it is." Kira smiled. I petted Pumpkin giggling as he batted at my fingers playfully.

"Ok, Ruka your turn."

"JAWS!" Ruka yelled holding up her kitten. "What? He looks like a shark." She explained as we shot her confused looks.

"Oh."

"Well I'm naming mine Hades." Sayuri said picking up her kitten and placing him in her lap. Hades sighed and laid his head on his paws, glaring slightly as she petted his head, making him purr.

"Fits him purrectly! Hehehe get it? PURRfectly!" I giggled Pumpkin purred and snuggled up to my leg. "Aw so cute!"

They stared at me silently.

"Are you sure she's related to you?" Ruka asked Kira.

My sister shrugged. "Hard to believe huh."

"You're fucking retarded!" Jinta laughed as her kitten attacked her hand. "Hey! You little fucker!"

"Hey Orihime? Are you going to name yours Sunshine?" I asked. Said girl and cat shot me a glare.

"What? NO!" She said making the kitten sigh in relief. "His name is Dexter."

"Like the TV show?" Sayuri asked.

"SO? It's a good show!"

"I aint judging!" She chuckled holding her hands up.

"Well mines name is Poker." Kira said making us crack up.

"Really, dude? I know you have a gambling problem but really?" Ruka snickered.

"Shut up all of you!" Kira scowled picking up Poker who squirmed in her grip. "I don't have a gambling problem!"

"Just what an addicted would say!" Jinta laughed dodging the pillow that was thrown at her. "Watch it bitch!" she glared. "Well unlike you losers my awesome Kitten will be named Jashin!"

Jashin froze and looked at Jinta in shock. The other kittens seemed to quiet down as well staring at the red head. The orange kitten narrowed his eyes at her and the purple one meowed at him. I cocked my head at them before turning to Jinta.

"Pfft. Why would you name him after a fake god?" Kira scowled. Jinta snarled along with Jashin.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Calm down! You're giving me a headache with all your pointless blabber." Misora frowned brushing her hair away from her face. " I going to name my Kitten Scorpion."

"Awesome name, Sora." Orihime complemented playing with Dexter's tail. Said kitten turned and batted softly at her hands.

"So what about them?" I pointed to the unnamed three.

"Hmm." Sayuri hummed in thought. "Pain." She pointed to the orange one. Pain stiffened and let out a hiss, along with the others. "Konan." It seemed like all the kittens were stiff as boards now. "And Zetzu." After the last one was named the kittens erupted in loud meows and hisses.

"Um," Kira stared trying to keep her hold on Poker. "What's gotten into them?"

"THEY HATE YOUR NAMES, SAYURI! THEY HATE YOUR NAMES!" I cried as Tobi spazed in my arms.

Hades glared fiercely at his owner making Sayuri to glare back. "You have a problem?" she growled making all the noise quiet. "To fucking bad!"

"Yeah go, Yuri!" Jinta yelled, shaking a fist that Jashin was in. the grey kitten let out a yowl and leaped out of her hands. "Hey get back here!"

Misora looked to the clock and turned to us.

"Ok, time for us to head to bed." She told us as Jinta shook her kitten. "Let's put these guys and lady back in the crate. They had a big day."

We all got up and put the tensed kittens back in the crate.

"Night bitches!" Jinta said before heading to her room

The others did the same, saying good night before the left.

I turned to the crate letting out a small yawn. "Night, guys. I think you'll like it here." I smiled before heading to my room.


End file.
